Conquering the Captains Hussy
by Arre-Kate
Summary: katies got a crush on oliver, oliver has a girlfriend, girlfriend is a horrible cow. think about the possibilities... katieoliver.
1. 1 Where the hell is our Captain?

Conquering the Captains Hussy

Chapter 1: Who Was That and Where The Hell is Our Captain?

By: lady Arre

Disclaimer: all jk rowlings stuff, though I'll quite happily take possessionof "certain Oliver woods"

* * *

The Gryffindor Chasers trudged down to their first quidditch practise of the year. It was early September and even though there were still six weeks before the quidditch season started, their captain Oliver Wood was starting three times a week practises. Katie Bell, the tallest of the three girls skipped a couple of times, making her quidditch boots clang on the hallways stone floor.

"Why are you so happy, Katie?" her friend Alicia asked, and poked her amiably in the side. Katie grinned,

"Relishing dreams of showing you two up" Katie answered with a laugh and ducked as Angelina made to hit her with the end of her broom.

"awww, licia! She looks up to us" Angelina squee-d, and pulled her friend into an embrace. The girls laughed.

"I betcha, Kate," Alicia interjected, "That I can tell what the rest of your little daydream is about"

"And if you're wrong?"

Alicia raised an eyebrow at her, "my dear Katie, I am _never_ wrong" she announced comically.

Angelina laughed, "Come on Licia, tell me what Katie's dreaming about"

"Hey!" Katie protested, but was instantly shushed by Alicia

"Well I think its thus: our dear Katie here is day dreaming about jumping our captain, and since his head is completely and utterly and in all other ways totally filled with quidditch, being the greatest chaser of the century would be the only way she… or anyone for that matter; will get his attention"

Katie's indignant expression caused both her companions to burst out laughing.

"I do not want to jump Wood!" she declared, just as the Weasley twins bounced around the corner, tailed by a short boy with dreadlocks.

"Hey boys" Angelina said, smiling. She had always gotten along the best with the twins out of the three.

"Who wants to jump Wood?" Fred asked, poking his head down in front of Angelina's

"Nobody" Katie said,

"Oh, so _you_ do" George nodded as if this was half-expected, and a major scientific discovery all at the same time.

"Well it wouldn't matter if she did anyway" lee said seriously, making all the others look up. "Because it would seem that wood is in the process of being … uh… _jumped _as we speak"

The group looked out on the pitch curiously, Lee had been right. There in broad view of the entire team Oliver wood was being rather openly kissed by a thin, half-dressed, blonde Hufflepuff. The twins sniggered, this was ammunition for them. Oliver wouldn't live this one down until he was off and married, and chances were not even then.

Alicia coughed, "so practise is off then huh?" she said loudly.

Oliver looked up and scratched the back of his head. "no, practise is not off" he said awkwardly. The Hufflepuff giggled.

Lee slapped George on the back, "so I'll see you two later then?"

"Yeah" Fred answered, staring at Oliver's girlfriend. George, looking the same way as his brother, nodded.

"Weasley! Get the box, come on lets go" Oliver snapped his fingers in front of the twins faces, they looked at him dumbly and wandered into the store room.

"This is Marcia, girls" Oliver said as they hopped their brooms and prepared to take off for the pitch. "You'll be working with her today, and if it goes well you'll have all your sessions with her"

"Okay" Angelina said kicking off, Oliver grabbed her broom.

"On the ground" Oliver said. The girls stared at him, eyes wide.

"On the ground?" Alicia repeated in disbelief.

"Yep"

"For quidditch practise?" Angelina asked, dismounting.

"Yep"

"Why?" Katie asked.

Oliver looked at her oddly, "because she'll get you three fitter"

"On the ground?"

"Yes, Spinnet, _on the ground_"

"Just making clear on that" Alicia nodded, wondering if Oliver would even pick up on the sarcasm.

"Um Wood?" Angelina queried, "what exactly are we doing '_on the ground' _?"

"Aerobics" Oliver said and flew up into the sky to join Fred George and Harry.

Marcia turned to the girls and smiled broadly, "So we'll start with a warm up then girls. Just drop your brooms and copy me"

Three hours later, the chasers were sitting in the change-rooms discussing the most brutal ways to commit homicide. Katie was all in favour of feeding her to the giant squid. But it didn't satiate Angelina's blood-lust. Alicia began to laugh hysterically, clutching her sides and rolling around. The others stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

"What are you doing Licia?" Katie asked softly.

"I was hoping it was a joke and the second one of us figured it out a crazy leprechaun or something would jump out and fix it all up"

"I don't think it worked" Angelina said bluntly, and looked around for Alicia's 'crazy little leprechaun'

"Somehow I think you might be right" Katie agreed.

There was a loud knock on the door of the change-room. "Are you decent?" Oliver's rough Scottish brogue floated through the vents.

"Yeah, come in" Alicia called. The door rattled and Oliver appeared behind it.

"Marcia's agreed to keep this routine up, so you'll be working with her again on Friday evening" he said, "just thought you should know" he turned to leave.

"Oliver? You do realise that we are supposed to be practising quidditch don't you?" Alicia asked

"Yeah, quidditch practise Friday, see you there"

"Wood, what she's doing is not quidditch practise" Angelina said forcefully.

"You need it though, heard it's very helpful for toning" he patted Katie's stomach and grinned, "so Friday at six-thirty, on the pitch"

And with that he left, humming some folk song to himself.

The girls stared after him bewildered. Katie Bell grimaced, "Who was that and where the hell is our captain?"

* * *

Authors note: _this was written for the reviewers of my story "His Scottish Brogue" who told me I should do like "a million and one chapter thing" hope you liked it,_

_Please review and tell me where I'm going with this, because I really haven't got a clue, (all I know is that it'll have a happy ending and that I'm a massive Katie/Oliver shipper) so press the button and give me ideas!_


	2. 2 Scott MacGregor

_Conquering the Captains Hussy_

_Chapter two: Scott MacGregor_

_By Lady Arre._

_Disclaimer: all sexy Oliver Woods are the property of JK Rowling, and all Katie Bells are the property of Oliver Wood, all scott macgregors are the property of scott Macgregor and no intentional misuse is intended by myself. Anything else recognisable isn't mine either, I'm just a high school student who's bored and broke. Don't sue because you won't make tuppence._

* * *

Katie bell had some problems; the first was quite obviously that all her friends believed that she wanted to jump Oliver wood: quidditch psycho extraordinaire. Secondly, her list of alliances included the Weasley twins Gred and Forge, (or Fred and George, depending on which way you look at it) which meant that she'd never be allowed to roll over, go back to sleep and forget about it, and thirdly that they were all right in believing that she wanted to jump Oliver Wood. 

If to this dastardly list one threw in the fact that Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor keeper, and quidditch psycho extraordinaire, had the most horrible bog monster in the history of mud puddles currently attracting all his attention up the belt of said bog monster, it was no wonder that Katie bell couldn't focus on doing aerobics.

But then, if the truth be told, she hadn't that much patience with aerobics anyway.

"Come on, get with it Katharine" Marcia Hollis exclaimed. "Faster, and it's your left side first, no! The left!"

Alicia groaned, "I hate aerobics" she hissed at her friends, her lungs heaving from the work out. It wasn't after all even quidditch season yet and they weren't in the best shape. Katie looked up at the boys, Oliver had had them doing drills on their brooms, working on their speed. But it looked as if they had finished, Katie looked around for them and was ready to strangle Oliver when she saw that they were all changed. The twins were watching Marcia give the demonstration and Katie didn't like the look on their faces. Harry was just leaving with his friend Ron. Angelina noticed Katie watching them and turned to look.

"Oh that's rich!" she huffed, turned on her heel and walked off on Marcia. The others let out a soft chuckle at the look on her face and followed promptly. Marcia stopped, confused, and shouted after them "girls wait! you need to warm down!"

Katie snorted and turned around, "And I plan to do that in the nice hot shower that waiting for me just inside that door there" she ran after the other girls while Marcia turned to Oliver for sympathy. Against Katie's wishes, Oliver happily obliged.

Katie sighed and walked into the change room. Alicia and Angelina were already in the showers, and just the smell of Angelina's shower gel, made Katie hurry up and get into the third cubicle, which was just under the window that faced the pitch. She could hear Marcia complaining to Oliver about her.

"Ollie, she's so rude to me, can't you talk to her?"

Oliver mumbled something that Katie couldn't hear.

"If you really liked me you would go tell her off." Katie could see her pouting at Oliver and was shocked at the speed at which the noises of them kissing passed over the wall. Katie turned the shower away from her and ran the cold water; she bit back a giggle and pointed the nozzle so that it sprayed out the window.

Marcia squealed, and Katie felt the surges of triumph rush through her. At least she was getting a little of her own back.

Still grinning Katie wrapped a towel around her hair and dried herself off. Angelina and Alicia had already left judging by the noise level. Katie flicked her hair about a bit and walked out of the change room. Oliver was leaning on the wall, his quidditch robes open and soaking wet. Marcia had left.

"Bell!" Oliver called as Katie began to walk back up to the castle. Making a direct point not to look at him, Katie turned to see Oliver running after her.

"Bell? Why are you giving marsh such a hard time?" Oliver asked. "You could use with the work out you know!"

Katie stopped walking "say what?"

"Oliver turned to her, "I didn't mean it like that, I mean, that, well Katie you could be so much thinner, like Marcia for instance, she's tiny I can like pick her up with one arm"

"Oliver, she's like anorexic!"

"She eats, just not junk food like you!"

"Just get lost Wood" Katie stormed off leaving Oliver standing alone in the middle of the pathway.

Fred and George were standing at the common room door when she got up to Gryffindor tower, their hair still wet from quidditch practise. Fred grinned at her as she walked past. George seemed to have shared his brainwave because as soon as she was through the porthole they both ran and tackled her and shook their hair all over her.

"Thanks" she mumbled drolly and shook them off, "now i'm all wet again"

"What's up Bellikins?"

"Nothing"  
"Katie" Georges tone was comically reproaching and it made Katie smile, "I'm fine George, just wood being a loser"

"You still got the hotpants for him huh?" Fred laughed

"No"

"We both"

"Know"

"You do" the twins finished off together.

Katie laughed, "I don't boys, its Oliver I mean come on!" she laughed and hoped they bought it, but doubt was worming its way through her head. She might actually, as Fred put it, have the hotpants for Oliver, but the way he was acting lately all she wanted to do was send her brother after him and watch happily while Thomas put him through a wall.

Fred pulled a sceptic face, "whatever, if the others are still up there can you give them a hurry up?"  
Katie nodded and ran up the stairs; Angelina and Alicia were just coming out of their dorm.

"Kates!" Angelina hollered, simply for the effect.

"Hey Katie, don't look out the window okay" Alicia said pulling on her hoodie,

"Why?"  
"Because you'll have a full view of Wood and his marsh-thing" Angelina said pulling a face, "someone should throw water at them!"

Katie sniggered loudly, "mission accomplished"

The others laughed, "anyways Fred and George are waiting for you, so you better get a move on, before they get distracted and start blowing things up"

"Hear hear"

Katie wandered in the dorm and sat down on her bed; she kicked off her shoes, which she was absolutely terrible at keeping track of, and sighed. She stood up and before she was aware of it found her self looking through the window down at Marcia Hollis and Oliver Wood.A pang of jealousy thundered through her stomach and Katie turned to the mirror. It wasn't as if they were right, Katie argued with her reflection. It was Oliver for goodness sakes! Her Quidditch captain! She couldn't possibly be jealous that he was currently outside making out, _raunchily_, with the 'marsh-thing'.

And what the hell did he mean by his little rant earlier? She wasn't as skinny as his girlfriend was, granted; but very few people were and to the best of her knowledge Oliver Wood had never liked skinny girls anyway. And Marcia was flat-chested, which Katie knew her captain hated.

But the fact was that he was outside making out with her and Katie was sitting on her bed arguing with her reflection. It didn't shine all that favourably on Katie's self pep talk.

Katie sighed loudly, and lay back on her bed. What the hell was going on, she had a crush on Oliver wood, stupid freaking Oliver wood, Oliver wood who had just told her that she was fat, Oliver wood who was currently having his face sucked off by a bog-monster…

"For merlins sake Katie get it together!" Katie hissed at her reflection and pulled her hair from its ponytail.

The mirror hummed the tune of 'Scotland the Brave' at her and she glared at it, it chuckled. "What's wrong, lass?"

"I just had to get the Scottish mirror didn't I?" she commented. The mirror chuckled again,

"Now come on lassie, surely we Scots aren't all that bad? What about that nice Scottish boy on your quidditch team, he's a nice hunk of spunk isn't he?"

"You know you're really not helping"

"Sorry about that, but you really do need to get over your Scots phobia"

"I do not have a Scots phobia!"  
"Then why don't you think young Oliver wood is hot? Every other girl in this castle seems to, even some of the professors"

"Okay you, you, you can just stop… right now. for starters that really quite disturbing.Secondly; maybe I do have a tiny weakness for certain Scottish boys, but it wouldn't matter anyway because certain Scottish boys are currently making out with certain marsh-things"

"Okay now we're getting somewhere, admittance is three quarters of solution after all"  
"do you even have a name funny Scottish mirror man?" Katie asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I do actually, its Macgregor, Scott Macgregor"

"Well then"  
"so you admit that you really badly want to jump Oliver?"

"No"  
"are you sure?"

"Maybe"  
"maybe you're sure?"

"do you realise that when Ange and Licia get back up here there going to ask me what I've been up to, and that I'll look like a twat if I tell them I've been having a counselling session with the mirror?"

Scott chuckled, "but they bribed me into doing this"

"They what!"

"They want you to admit that you have a thing for Wood so they can help you get him"

"Scott Macgregor!"

"What?" the mirror's voice was indignant. Katie scowled.

"Don't 'what' me like that; you know very well that that isn't fair on me"

"But you'll end up being the one kissing Oliver"

"What if I don't want to be kissing Oliver?"

"Right. Now you just being defiant" Scott Macgregor tutted and Katie could all but see her mother appearing and agreeing with her mirror. Merlin that sounded psychotic, Katie thought.

"So?" Scott encouraged.

"So? So what?" Katie was deliberately annoying him now.

"Do you like Oliver?"

"Nope" Katie grinned and put her sheet over the mirror, Scott humphed and went quiet.

"Now then" Katie turned to the window. Oliver and Marcia were still sucking face. Katie shook her head, "s'pity really, he seems to be enjoying himself"

Scott tutted, "do you really think that Oliver wood enjoys snogging a quidditch-infidel?"

Katie pulled the sheet from the mirror and grinned, "I think I do likeyou a little after all mirror mirror"

"Who is the fairest one of all?"

Katie looked at her mirror curiously

"Aye lass, cheer up you'll have Wood within the week"

* * *

_Authors note: sorry I took so long updating, I had camp. Twas very fun though. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought, reviews make me happy, and happy people don't kill their husbands. So go press the button!_

_disclaimer I don't own legally blonde either guys which is where the "happy people don't kill their husbands" is from_


	3. 3 haggis & other scottish problems

_Conquering the Captains Hussy_

_By: Lady Arre_

_Chapter Three: Haggis and other Scottish Problems

* * *

_

Katie Bell stared at the piece of parchment thatthe barn owl had just handed her, in surprise. What on earth was Olivers mother doing writing to her? She shook her head and reread it. She wasn't going mad and seeing things, the letter _was_ from Mrs. Wood, asking her and the rest of the quidditch team to throw Oliver a party for St Andrews the next day. She would floo food over to Dumbledore and he would give it to the house-elves to set up. Katie shook her head. Perhaps being Scottish was a symptom of madness, all the Scottish people she knew, after all, were mental.

_Including her mirror…_

Katie wandered up the stairs to where Alicia was sitting on the the floor of their dorm painting her toenails light blue. Scott Macgregor, their funny Scottish mirror-man, spoke out.

"You'd better put a white cross on them toes of yours lassie? Don't you know what tomorrow is? Its St Andrews day!"

"Who's day?" Alicia asked not looking up.

"St Andrew, The patron saint of Scotland"

"Oh Sorry Scott, I knew that, just had a bit of a brain snap you know?" Alicia lied.

Katie sniggered, "well that's good because the captains mothers bullying us into throwing a party for Oliver"

"What?" Alicia looked up now, a puzzled look on her face. Just then a large brown barn owl flew in and dropped a piece of parchment just out of alicia's reach.

"There's your's" Katie said. Alicia stretched for it but couldn't reach.

"I betcha that owls Scottish too, it's mental"

"Huh?"

Katie picked up the letter, "Could you just read it to me Kates?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"Whatever…"

'_Dear Alicia,_

_Oliver tells me that you're a chaser on his quidditch team? How wonderful for you, as you well know tomorrow is St Andrews day and Oliver and I always have a bit o a feast on Scotland's red letter day, unfortunately this year I am unable to because I'll be in London for my fathers operation. I believe it will break the lad's heart to miss out on his special feast. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to throw a party in honour of saint Andrew for him? I will prepare the food and everything and floo them to Professor Dumbledore? I really hope you won't mind?_

_Thankyou dear,_

_Mrs. Wood_

_PS. I hear that you and the other chasers do not much like this "Marcia" either? It would make me happy if you made sure that Oliver did not bring her. I don't like the hussy and I want to keep the two of the apart as much as possible. She'll get that boy of mine into trouble she will. Thankyou dear!'_

Scott hummed the tune of "Scotland the Brave" while he waited for the girls to compose themselves. They were shocked at the post-script and their jaws were hanging down to a ridiculous level.

Oliver's mum didn't like the marsh thing either? That was good news! Katie thought and could barely keep from jumping around.

Scott broke her thoughts by saying loudly and in an even thicker Scottish accent than usual, "well at least someone has some national pride around here! Can you believe my fair lassies that your head master doesn't plan to host his own feast?"

Alicia laughed, "That's insane! She wants us to throw ickle Ollywood a party so he won't be heartbroken! The twins are gonna have a field day over this!"

Angelina entered the room then.

"Hey! Oh good you got one too, I thought I was going mad and imagining it" she said and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah," Katie said put the note on Alicia's dresser.

"Well we don't have to do much, just turn up and make sure Oliver goes, so why don't we do it?" Alicia suggested.

"And what's more the most that can happen is we'll get out of class so who's complaining!" Angelina exclaimed.

So it was settled lunchtime the next day the Weasley twins, blindfolded Oliver, ran him into at least a dozen walls and brought him to the little field at the far end of the quidditch pitch bordering the forest, and sat him down for the picnic. The house-elves had already brought all the food out for them and kept it heated.

Oliver pulled the blindfold off and growled at the twins, "I'm never letting you do that again!" he hissed at them. But it only made them laugh harder at him.

"What's going on Angelina?"

"Your mother asked us to throw you a St Andrews day feast" she explained. "Now dig in, the food won't stay hot forever you know"  
Oliver grinned as he looked at the food that his mother had sent. "Haggis!"

Katie gulped, "what?"

"Come on its not really as bad as it sounds"

"Oliver! Its sheep's stomach!"

"I insist you all try some! you'll love it! I promise"

The twins were first. Although reluctant at first they went back for thirds.

Angelina was fine her grandfather was from Edinburgh so she had had it before and had no qualms about it. Alicia fought it but Oliver coaxed her into it.Harry took a bite made a face and swallowed, quietly backing away from oliver so he wouldn't have to take anymore.oliver turned to Katie Bell

Katie point blank refused him. There would be no way in the world that she would eat any part of a sheep that wasn't its chops or mutton.

"Come on Bellikins! It's great!" George said through half of his second helping which he had stuffed in his mouth.

"I dare you to" Fred said,

"I'll give you two galleons if you do alright" Oliver said, "and I'll but you that scarf that you liked"  
Katie pulled a face and squirmed, "I'll be sick Oliver"  
"No you won't just be brave"  
Katie took a deep breath and bit some off the end of Fred's fork.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" he protested. Oliver waved a hand at him and told him to shut up.

Katie had swallowed and was looking a little green,

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"I'm gonna be ill" Katie said before running off behind a tree. The noise of her retching could be heard.

"Oh Merlin! I've given her food poisoning!" Oliver cried, and jumped up to help her.

"At least we got the old Oliver back for a little while." Alicia muttered.

"i hope he stays"

It wasn't to be the case though, because before Oliver and Katie had even got back from behind the tree where Katie had been self-pumping her stomach, their party was interrupted by the approach of something heinous. It was in its way even worse than getting busted for snogging in a broom cupboard by professor Snape. Perhaps even worse than _being_ in a broom cupboard snogging professor Snape. Either way it _was_ the marsh-thing.

"Hello everyone!" she exclaimed, "Where's Oliver?"

Fred swallowed the last bite of what was possibly his sixth helping of haggis and answered her. "Behind that tree with Bellikins"

Marcia turned purple; "he's what!" she stormed over there just as Katie was retching again. Marcia copped half of it on her shoes.

"Oliver! I _knew_ you liked her better! Why don't you just go out with her then?"

"Marcia wait, I made her be sick I had a responsibility to look after her you know" Oliver argued.

"well you make me sick too! Just go away"

Katie stood up and wiped her mouth, "well it is _our_ party that you crashed."

"oh shut up you boyfriend stealer!"

"I didn't steal anything"

Marcia slapped her then walked away. Oliver made to go after her but Katie retched again. Oliver pulled her hair back from her face and stroked her face. "merlin I'm sorry bell, I shouldn't have made you eat it"

But Katie was more than happy, if all it took to break Oliver and the marsh-thing up was a little vomit? Then bring on the haggis, baby!

At dinner that evening Oliver was very quiet; Angelina had noticed but was making it worse by bagging out Marcia.

"She's just a whore Oliver! You can do better! And she's not even in a quidditch team; she doesn't understand quidditch at all"

Oliver just sat there looking dejected.

Fred pulled an overly dramatic pose and squeaked: "what would your broom say!"

"You're first wife would be heart-broken" George added getting in on the fun. "But she was hot mate."

"No kidding" Fred said, drooling a little for effect.

"Cough "hussy" cough" Alicia said as politely as was possible.

Katie sighed; freeing Oliver from the marsh-thing shouldn't make her feel this guilty. "I'm sorry Oliver." she said softly. She could feel ange staring at her as if she eaten a worm.

Oliver glared at her "well so you should be, if you weren't such a hussy this never would have happened!"

"I'm sorry alright"

"Maybe sorry's not good enough bell" Oliver snapped.

Katie stood up. "Well if you remember correctly, it was your fault anyway, I wouldn't have vomited if you hadn't fed me that vile Scottish garbage, you Scots make me sick!" with that biting remark she ran out of the great hall and up to Gryffindor tower.

"What Happened, Lass?" asked Scott the second she slammed the dorm room door.

"She dumped him"

"That's great!"

"And he's blaming me for it" Katie finished.

"Why?"

"Well that party? Mrs Wood sent haggis and he made everyone try some. I spewed after eating it and Wood came and held my hair back and patted my head and all this other rot. Then Marcia turns up, see's him helping me, then tells him she knew he liked me more and dumps him, Oliver _didn't even follow her and try to explain._ And now he's mad at me because he made me sick and was caught helping me."

"Interesting… he didn't follow her right?"

"Yeah… hold on right their MacGregor, I don't care anymore, Wood is just a self obsessed prat"

"Which of course explains why your so worked up over this" Scott's voice trembled with laughter.

"Scott," Katie felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I _can't_ hate him… he was my best mate! What am I going to do?"

Scott Macgregor hummed soothingly. "cheer up lass, he'll come to his senses"

* * *

_Authors note: another chapter, updates will slow down a bit now i'll be back to school tomorrow, sorry. i'll still update from time to time though, and anyway the next breaks in nine weeks i think. school terms are messed up over here, last term was eleven weeks. anyway i love you all, because ui'm just the kind of person who does that hippie sort of "make love not war" stuff. Now Pleeeeease review and tell me what you thought!_

_Disclaimer: nothing is mine except in a retarded sort of way lil scotty macgregor, except he's as stubborn and as proud as half a donkey and won't admit that i own him. but i do... laughs_

_until next time...!_

_R_


	4. 4 Mighty, mighty Gryffindor

_Conquering the Captains Hussy_

_Chapter Four: Mighty, Mighty Gryffindor._

_A/N: sorry for the delay, everybody. But with school and writers block I had a little trouble getting this written. So, for everyone who's stuck with me, happy reading.

* * *

_

"_What the hells is with you today Bell! I know you can fly better than this. And that little red ball? You're supposed to catch it. Stupid girl"_

"_I hate you!"_

The conversation repeated itself in Katie's mind as she ran off the field. It was the first time she and Oliver had seen each other since the night before and things were tense. Katie didn't even hear the other two girls defending her to their captain. Hurt and indignant the tall brown haired chaser slammed the door to the girls change room open and stormed through it. It was only a few minutes later that she was disturbed by knocking at the door.

"Katie!" Oliver rapped on the girls' change-room door loudly. "Katie, come on please come out"

"Leave me alone Wood"

"Katie? I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you at practise. And I'm sorry said all those things last week and I'm sorry that I blamed you for Marcia dumping me and "

Katie bell opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. It was easy to tell that she had been crying.

"And what? What else are you sorry for" Katie sniffled.

"For letting the whore near my team" Oliver growled. "That was the worst I've ever seen you play"

"Because we haven't been flying. Thanks to your girlfriend"

"Hey Bell she's not my girlfriend. Maybe I did want her back yesterday at dinner. But I talked to her this morning and I figured out how stupid I've been. She doesn't even like quidditch, the whole thing was a ploy to screw up our team, the Hufflepuff beaters and she organised the whole thing"

"What?" Katie sat down in shock, she liked Diggory he was a nice guy, and she couldn't believe that he would do something so low.

"Diggory didn't know about it" Oliver said, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Katie asked.

"I think I may need to buy a few more tubes of toothpaste," Oliver laughed and hugged his youngest chaser. "I'm sorry Kates"

"I'm sorry I said I hated you Wood," Katie said and then pulled back and grinned at him. "But you _are_ stupid"

"Wha…? Hey" Oliver laughed and chased her across the quidditch pitch.

Katie made it half way across before Oliver could catch her. Laughing insanely he picked her up and swung her over his bear like shoulders. "You are light as a feather my lady"

"You are so corny Oliver. And this is hardly the dignified way one would treat a lady"

"I know" he swung her down in front of him and bowed. He looked up at her mischievously from his bow and grinned. "But on second thoughts. This way is more fun" he stood up threw her over his shoulder and started spinning around.

Scott was humming to himself again when Katie got back up to her dorm later that night after star gazing with Oliver. Alicia and Angelina were asleep.

"Shoot the hoop!" Katie whispered, "I didn't know it was this late"

"Where were you anyway?" Scott whispered back, Katie insides squirmed whispered Scottish accents were very disarming.

"With Wood, we made up"

"Judging by your hair lass, I think _made out_ may be a little more appropriate"

"Scott! It wasn't anything. We were just talking, about how close we used to be when Thomas was at school"

"And"

"Star-gazing"

Scott chuckled.

"What is it?" Katie laughed.

"I told you he liked you lass"

"Huh?"

"Star-gazing, a little corny isn't it"

"Oh hush you" she yawned. "I'm beat, g'night, Scotty"

Calloused, long-fingered hands, whispers in thick emotional Scottish brogue; thick dark brown hair... The images flooded her and then she was Dancing, spinning, spinning, and kissing…

"Oliver" Katie mumbled, loud laughter returned her call.

"Wake up Katie" Alicia giggled.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Morning! How was last night?"

"And is he a good kisser?"

"Reckon you'd get beard rash though, he hasn't shaved in a few days."

"It's sexy though, eh Kates?" Angelina provoked.

"Alright! Enough! I didn't kiss Oliver"

"But you wanted to" Angelina chuckled

"And you dreamt about it" Alicia added.

Katie glared at them and tossed her pillow at Alicia.

"Hey!" Alicia giggled and pulled Katie's blankets off. Katie growled. "Gimme those"

"Nope" Angelina said. "Its time to get up anyway"

"But," Katie pouted.

"And we need something to bribe the truth from you with." Alicia added.

Katie laughed, "you know the truth, nothing happened." And with that disappointing remark she ducked into the bathroom and started singing the team song loudly. Angelina looked stunned and turned to Alicia

"What is she doing?"

"Not telling us," Alicia frowned thoughtfully

"We're her best mates! How could she not tell us?"

"You sound like a pair of weasels I know" Scott Macgregor chuckled.

Katie's singing thundered from the bathroom. Scott began to join in.

Mighty, mighty Gryffindor,

Home of the lions

Mighty, mighty Gryffindor

King of the world.

We ace the quidditch pitch

You just can't catch us.

Mighty, mighty Gryffindor

King of the world.

"Scott!" Angelina whinged, "why can't you just tell us what they got up to last night?"

"Because that is breaking student-mirror confidentiality laws, Page 17 clause 3 and a half" Scott answered pompously, and then laughed. "Plus the fact that if anything did happen, she didn't tell me about it anyway."

"Oh" Alicia pouted. "But we want to know!"

"So _weasel_ it out of her some other way" Scott hinted.

"Weasel eh Scotty?" Angelina grinned.

"Weasley twins" Alicia hummed. "I have an idea" She grabbed Angelina's hand and ran from the room. Scott laughed and sang along with Katie a little more.

Mighty, mighty Gryffindor

Oh but you love us

Mighty, mighty Gryffindor

King of the world

We just can't lose

Our teams the moose-shoes.

Mighty mighty Gryffindor

King of the world

Of course very few people actually remembered that Dumbledore himself had written the song originally say seventy odd years ago or in fact that James Potter and Sirius Black had given its greatest performance in a great post cup-winning celebration. Or in fact how many verses it had. But this was Hogwarts and that was to be expected.

Katie swung open the door to the bathroom and emerged fully dressed in her uniform, (minus the tie and shoes) still singing (loudly and a little off-key), to the Gryffindor song.

"Morning Scottykins" Katie said, and pulled her nicely ironed tie from where it was hanging over the bed post. She proceeded to tie it up around her throat.

"Mornin' lass" Scott answered robustly. "You might want to get a move on though; you're on the verge of being late for potions."

"Shoot the hoop! See ya Scotty" Katie called back and bolted from the room, holding her shoes in her hands.

Professor Snape was pacing the front of the class, ranting off some long-winded list of ingredients when Katie appeared at the door. She was hopping, as quietly as she could from one foot to the other, because she still hadn't put her shoes on and the dungeon floor was freezing. Snape hadn't realised she was there; or if he had he wasn't showing it. She had caught Angelina's eye, though. Her friend was beckoning her to come quickly. Katie glanced up at Snape. He hadn't seen her yet.

Katie shook her head and put a finger to her lips. Angelina nodded and Katie snuck back to the common room. Oliver had a free first period apparently. He and his mates, Willis Darcy and Tai Jennings, were tossing a quaffle around the common room.

"Morning all" she said and flopped down on the sofa.

"Why aren't you in class?" Jennings asked, flopping down next to her.

"Slept in" Katie answered loosening her tie. She noticed that Oliver had his just hanging around his neck. His white shirt under his robes wasn't buttoned up either.

She made a point of not noticing that Oliver still had a very nice chest.

"Plus the fact I'm not stupid enough to walk in late to Snape's class" Katie finished, forcing her eyes back up to Oliver's face.

The boys laughed.

"Anyway Kates, wanna grab your broom and play two-on-two?" Oliver asked.

"Done" Katie ran up to her dorm and pulled her glossy, year-old, prowess-4 broom out of her trunk.

As soon as she was off the staircase Tai Jennings pulled her to his side and grinned at the others.

"I got Bell, you're stuck with Wood, Darcy" He announced.

"Whatever mate, we'll still run circles around you" Darcy answered, "Right Wood?"

"The brutal truth lad, ain't it the brutal truth" Oliver laughed. Katie head butted him in the chest, "you wish, love."

Oliver cocked a half-smile at her and jabbed her on the fourth rib. Katie jumped back giggling.

"You're going down now Oliver Wood" she launched at him and ran her hands on his backbone, bringing them back down to his sides by trailing along his shoulder blades. Oliver wriggled and rolled on top of her. On the sofa. "Quit it" he growled playfully.

"Ollywood?" Katie pleaded, giving her captain a nice healthy dose of puppy dog eyes.

"Bell?"

"Let me up?" Oliver moved off her, his eyes locked on hers.

Katie smirked and stuck her fingers in his ribs, Oliver collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Tai laughed, "She got you Wood, now lets play already"

The pitch was still dew-damp. Oliver picked up a grass blade and charmed it up into the air. It twisted around and floated off west.

"Right Will and I are going west" he said decidedly.

"Wait on, wait on." Tai protested. "Why do you two get the aid of the wind?"

Katie laughed. "Because they won't have a chance without it, now come on Tai Jennings, are we gonna make them cry or what?"

"I'll play keeper than shall I?" Tai answered as the four mounted their brooms and sped into the air. Katie booted the ball into the air between her and Willis and sped after it. She beat Willis to it even though the Quaffle had been kicked closer to him. Katie glanced back at Tai and grinned before snatching it out from under her broom and whistling off towards Oliver. Oliver laughed as her first attempt missed and he caught it, passing it quickly to Willis. Willis fumbled but corrected himself, Oliver and Katie sped after him. Willis passed to Oliver but Katie intercepted almost colliding with him.

"On your broom Bell, not mine" Oliver teased, taking the ball out of her hands before it could register. (A/N I have a friend called James who has the 'not-registering timing perfect, he can even take a pencil out of someone's hand while they are writing with it. It's pretty cool) Katie glared and chased after him.

Oliver tried to pass to Willis but Katie pulled the quaffle from the air two feet away from Oliver. She reached the goalposts before he did and threw it through the centre. Tai bellowed from somewhere behind her, "and the Bell-Jennings team are in the lead ten - nil, after a goal from the skilled, sharp and sexy Katie Bell"

"But Oliver Wood's got the ball" cried Oliver picking the ball up from the ground and hissing through the air towards the goal, "Can the keeper-turned-chaser of the Wood-Darcy team pull it off? Oliver feinted left then sent the red lump of leather thundering through the right hoop. "He's done it! Jennings just can't play on his turf; Oliver Wood is the new quidditch legend. And whoa, what's this, Jennings' saving grace the admirable Bell has dumped him to come and…"

Katie laughed and took the ball from Oliver.

"No- no- no that wasn't in the script!" Oliver complained, following Katie and Tai as they scored another two goals in succession.

Katie Bell returned to his side. "Well what did you want me to do? Dump him to come snog you senseless?"

"Uh" Oliver stuttered a few times before looking to Tai for the quaffle. Katie sighed and picked the ball up from the grass. She tossed it to Willis and joined Tai on the defending side.

Tai moved a little closer. "look bell, I dunno what Wood's doing messing you about like this"

"We're just mates, Jennings" Katie said softly.

"Not from where I'm standing, he's mad about you, wouldn't shut up about it last night. I think he even dreamt about you because he was still rambling once he was asleep"

"What" Katie tossed her head back to look at Wood showing Willis one of the Gryffindor teams' easiest plays.

"I'm serious, and from what I saw this morning. I think you like him just as much"

"Tai,"

"Look I know Wood and he won't stand in till he thinks he's gonna lose you"

"So?"

"So, pretend your crazy about me, and he'll ask you out before you can say quidditch"

"And what would you be getting out of this?" Katie asked suspiciously

Tai looked up at Oliver and laughed, "The fun of getting Olly revved up, a date for my mums big do on Saturday without having to go looking and the pleasure of your company"

Katie looked longingly at Oliver and nodded. "You're on Jennings"

Tai grinned, "Well then, lets go" Tai dove into the play that Oliver and Willis had just pulled off, somehow emerging with the ball. He flicked it back at Katie and laughed at Oliver's puzzled face.

"how, how'd you do that" Oliver demanded jumping back in the air after him and intercepting just as Katie passed it overhead to tai.

"The skill, my lad, the skill" Tai Jennings answered. "Hey get back here with that quaffle, Wood"

"So much for the skill!" Oliver laughed, accidentally passing to Katie. "Oops, habit" he said and circled down to the ground.

"We'd better get inside, the bells about to ring." He called. The others swooped down to join him.

"I am not" Katie said petulantly. Tai laughed and put an arm around her. Oliver raised an eyebrow at him and Tai shrugged.

"Oh by the way Wood? _Who _was it that won again?"

Oliver added up the score in his head, "You did" he said glumly, "but only because of _my_ chaser"

Katie purred, "why thankyou Oliver, hey Tai? Race ya" Katie bolted off to the castle door, leaving her broom in tai's hand.

"Oh no you don't" Tai protested running after her.

When he finally caught up with her in the first corridor from the entrance hall, Katie laughed.

"Good enough?" she puffed.

Tai nodded, "brilliant, Just keep it up"

* * *

_A/N : what'd ya think? Sorry for the cliffie kids, but I'm getting demands to update. So giddyupgal, I hope you're happy. Because if you hadn't bullied me into it this would have been another month or so. Adios amigos and out._

_please review, a nice healthy dose may cure my writers block._

_Arre_


	5. 5 An Enigma

**_Conquering the Captains Hussy __Chapter Five: An Enigma_**

_For Lilu05 because she told me to hurry up.__ Can't ignore orders like that. Hope this satisfies you dear. _

_And Also For__ Giddy __because my dear girl is feeling a little stressed. you'll be fine love, just keep smiling! _

_Authors note: yes i'm bad, really bad. you didn't deserve to have to wait so long for an update...i really do appreciate and love you all though so don't be mad at me for too long please. anyway i hope this is up to standard. i'm in the middle of exams so i'm a little out of it. Please read and enjoy!_

* * *

Mrs Jennings annual gathering was the type of merrymaking that was particular to the rich. Katie had had no idea, before she and Tai arrived at the gathering, exactly how well off the Jennings were. There was a strong theme of otherworldly splendour for the evening and everything from the guests dress robes and gowns to the wall-hangings were completed with such detail, that Katie, an artist of sorts was sorely tempted to set up camp, ignore Tai completely, and paint it before the scene before it was lost forever. Sir Jennings, order of Merlin second class, and Tai's ancient grandfather greeted them in the hall. Apparently he had studied as a bard Katie found out later.

He was in royal blue dress robes, a wreath of clover on his head, and he greeted them first in old welsh, then in English. Tai looked at Katie embarrassedly.

She smiled and greeted Sir Ian Jennings politely, tai looked somewhat relieved as he nodded respects to his Grandfather and they moved into the main hall. There they found themselves almost instantly surrounded by Tai's other family members. His mother pulled a upper-class derisive expression.

Tai scowled "Mother," he said appearing sweet but with a bladed undertone. "This is Katie Bell. A friend"

Mrs. Jennings nodded. "Miss Bell"

Civilities aside. Tai whisked Katie away; which she was somewhat thankful for, a less courageous girl may have been frightened that the daunting Mrs Jennings was considering the effects of tearing her into pieces. Katie could see why Tai didn't want to bring a girl whom he actually wished to date. She was sure that in the same situation she would wish to keep any potential boyfriends or Oliver Wood's out of harms way.

Suddenly though she saw him.

Oliver.

Furious, she turned on Jennings.

"You didn't tell me HE was coming," she hissed pulling them out of sight of her quidditch captain. Tai chuckled.

"Honestly Katie, use your head." He swung them back out, making a big show of dancing very gentlemanly with her. "There's hardly any point getting him riled up by taking you dancing if he doesn't see us"

Katie bugged her eyes out somewhat involuntarily. "Tai, this is all gonna fall apart, I just know it"

Tai shook his head, looking gloatingly at Oliver. "Stop being such a pessimist, Giggles. Just follow my lead, and we will have Oliver so jealous he won't be able to tell whether he wants to kiss _you_ or hit_ me_ first"

"I think Tai Jennings that you are a deluded fool"

"Yeah, but I'm also a spoiled rich brat and I can twist almost anyone to get what I want"

"And you want me with Oliver? Why?"

"Further my own plans really. Getting you with Oliver means that I'm closer to getting with… well never you mind that. Try looking a little more in love with me"

Out of the corner of her eye Katie watched Oliver stand up and move to the drinks table. Checking to see that no one important was watching he downed a pint of fire whisky with a determination that Katie had only ever seen on a quidditch field. She felt her heart flip and pouted at Tai.

"What is it?" he asked lightly.

"Lets go talk to him, he looks upset."  
"Katie, for a quidditch player…"Tai began, Katie couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed.

"What?"

"You are the biggest wus… we're trying to make him upset, remember?" Tai grinned annoyingly at Oliver.

Oliver glanced over at them, biting his lip. Tai chuckled, "ten minutes in and we're already getting to him"

The "getting-to-him" as Tai Jennings had expressed it had only gotten worse. By the actual dinner, Oliver was all but pacing the floor. He was seated on the other side of Katie and awaited the serving of soup impatiently, hoping to get out quickly afterwards. As if unconsciously, Oliver drummed his fingers on the table in an eerily familiar tune. It took Katie a moment to realise that the tune was her mirrors favourite song "Scotland the Brave" Katie had to make a exhausting effort to prevent herself from pulling Oliver's fidgety hands into her own grasp and hold them still. She tried to say something but only managed to get halfway through the first syllable of a word before Tai spoke loudly on a completely random subject. The fact that the subject he had chosen was _Leek soup_ made the situation all the more irritating.

This pattern continued all the way through dinner, anytime Katie would try to talk to her captain. Jennings would loudly change the subject. Katie was no longer sure whether he was trying to annoy Oliver or her own self. Katie tried to list every subject change that Tai hd come up with later that night, and found much to her disapproval. Whether or not the weather in Bulimia was hotter than in Greece, she had no particular need to know. Or indeed whom the lady on the left of the furthest right table two seats up from the end was. The rest were just as ridiculous.

She did finally get a chance to talk with Oliver just before he left. Tai had wandered off somewhere, an absence that Katie was almost willing to pay for. Taking full advantage of it she had run towards Oliver, calling his name. He was almost around the corner where he was to leave from when Katie broke into a run. She was only a yard away from him when the heel of her shoe broke and she went flying. Oliver reached out to steady her, and Katie was reluctant to leave his strong arms even after she had steadied herself.

"Having fun?" he asked drolly.

Katie made a noise that could have been construed as either hysterical chuckling or sobbing

Oliver scratched his head and sat Katie down on the footpath. She looked at him curiously as he took off her shoe and inspected the damage. They were thin strappy heels, and the heel had snapped off entirely. Oliver chuckled.

"I'm that important that you'd run in heels for me?"

Katie could tell he was jesting but it made her feel relieved to know that Oliver wasn't too badly disturbed by her and Tai's mock-date; Or indeed Jennings' terrible behaviour at dinner.

"So where's your date, wood?" Katie asked boldly.

Oliver sighed, "I think I've given up on dating after- you chasers called her the marsh-thing didn't you?"

Katie laughed, "yeah, the marsh-thing… the bog-monster. Whichever."

"People get up me for being so protective of my team. Did you know that? But whenever I do relax a little and just run with the flow of things, something like this happens"  
"it's not your fault Oliver" Katie whispered and squeezed his hand.

"It is, the team is my responsibility and I screwed up. And now you've all lost it a little"

Katie saw Tai walking through the door and she turned to Oliver. "We all make stupid decisions sometimes Ollywood"

Oliver grinned at the nickname as Tai came closer. "Like Dating Tai you mean?"

Katie laughed. "Yeah, that would be the first on the list right now"

Katie didn't quite have the courage to tell him the real purpose of her mock-date with Tai. Not yet at least.

Oliver charmed her shoe back together and strapped it on. Helping her to his feet, he sighed dejectedly as Tai called out to them.

"Looks like your date wants you back" Oliver saluted and walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Tai Jennings reached Katie's side and poked her. Katie was still watching Oliver, somehow glued to the spot and unable to make herself call out or follow him. Tai looked at her and shook his head. "Shoot Bell . Just call after him"

Katie looked up at Tai and frowned, Oliver wasn't kidding about the mistakes part. She sucked cold air into her lungs and flung her heels at Tai. "I'll see you later Jennings " she called back as she bolted after Oliver.

He was about to apparate when she caught up with him again. "Merlin Oliver, would you just stop already!"

Oliver spun around suddenly and sighed. "Where'd Tai go?"

"Doesn't mater, Ollie…"

Oliver looked at her. His mouth hanging open in a manner that made him look somewhat like a goldfish.

A very lovable goldfish, Katie concluded, but a goldfish nonetheless.

"why?" he whispered his Scottish brogue husky from the cold. (And, unbeknownst to Katie bell, a little nervous heartbreak)

"Because he's a silly git and I have the biggest crush on _you_ Oliver"

Oliver looked down at her, grinning inanely, more like a crocodile than a goldfish now. "Kates," he whispered quietly

"Ol…?" Katie breathed as Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. Katie opened her mouth slightly in surprise as Oliver pulled back.

His bellows chest heaved. And he chuckled softly.

"Merlin and Godric Katie Bell, you give meaning to enigma"

Tai approached behind them and laughed, "follows no rules and makes her own patterns Capt' you know that." He tipped a pretend hat at Oliver.

"Jennings." Oliver started.

Tai bowed elaborately and handed Katie her heels, " Your shoes, my fair lady." Katie nodded her thanks.

"Well I'm off, if I'm lucky there might be some pudding left. And out" Tai grinned at Oliver before blowing a kiss at Katie and apparating away.

" You know sometimes I'm not sure if I want to hit that boy or not Kates." Oliver said contemplatively, staring at the spot Tai had just vacated. he shrugged and wrapped an arm around Katie. "home?"

Katie nodded and clung tightly to Oliver as he apparated

_(to hogsmeade where hagrid would pick them up. if i don't add this i'll probably be attacked for forgetting Hermione's favourite fact... however it made the end really heavy so i dropped it Alright?)_

* * *

_Authors Note: __I thinking there may be one more chapter to go on this. I know I promised a "million-and-one-chapters" deal but it's becoming a little impractical and already I'm resorting to Jane Austen for names as someone so lovingly pointed out. Willis Darcy in the previous Chapter is a pretty direct reference to Pride and predjudice. So until next time… _

_Much love, and happy dreams. Lady Arre_


	6. 6 We'll Run Circles around Them All

_Conquering the captains hussy_

_Chapter Six: We'll Run Circles Around Them All._

_By Lady Arre_

_So far: Oliver has dated Marcia, who is horrible and sabotaged the gryffindor practises. we met dear scott macgregor who likes to hum and sing alot. as well as muddles in katie and olivers realtionship. Katie has spewed on Marcia's shoes, because oliver fed her haggis. marcia then dumped oliver for helping katie when she was being sick. _

_katie and oliver had a fight. made up and spent half the night stargazing. this aroused the suspicions of ange and alicia. then katie was late for potions so didn't go deciding instead to play quidditch with oliver and two of his friends. one, tai jennings suggested she makes oliver jealous by pretending to go out with him. Oliver turned up at jennings parents annual party in wales, and tai was being horrible. so when oliver started to leave katie ran after him and told him that she liked hijm. mot tai. and that tai was a mistake. oliver kisses her, reminds her that she is the starngest person he has ever mat and all is happy in hogwarts once more. for them anyway.___

* * *

Back at Hogwarts while Katie Bell, Tai Jennings and Oliver Wood were in Wales, Angelina and Alicia were trying once again to convince the twins that knowing about the relationship between Oliver and Katie was important. It was a week long project and they had only achieved limited success with it. The twins were a little distracted, by what they did not know, and could not guess at. Because of this every time Angelina and Alicia tried to find them they seemed to be poring through potions text books, or over a large copy of the last 300 editions of _lady Witch_, a teen magazine that was renowned for its fashion advice.

It was odd. Angelina had thought fervently many, many times since they had tried the first time to convince them, that morning after Scott Macgregor had suggested asking the twins for help. The whole thing was quickly becoming a shambles, really… first there was the fact that Oliver had been so morose all week that he had only held practise the once in the whole week, secondly, Katie was relentlessly flirting with one of Oliver's friends, (it was slightly out of character for Katie lately for her to be even acknowledging another boy-shaped object. Since Last Christmas, Katie had only really had eyes for Oliver. It had taken Alicia and Angelina a while to notice, and their captain hadn't noticed at all.) Then there was the fact that Fred and George were reading. If that wasn't bad enough they were reading for fun, for fun from an omnibus of_ lady Witch, _and a multitude of potions textbooks.

Add in the fact that they had a talking, Scottish mirror in their dorm, and the numerous quirks of the headmaster, and it was clear to Angelina and Alicia that Hogwarts had finally cracked.

They begged Fred and George once more for their _illustrious, wondrous, fantastic, skilful, imaginative, mischievous _help. In an attempt to ingratiate themselves to the wellbeing of the twins in a hope to convince them, they had even mentioned how much fun it always had been to mess around with Oliver's head. (After all Oliver was half insane at the best of times, for amusement one only had to give him a push in the right direction and sit back and enjoy the ensuing chaos) The twins had politely declined. This was only further proof that the whole school had gone completely and utterly loony. Neither of the twins had a truly polite bone in their bodies.

Giving up, the girls left the boys pouring over January 94's _lady Witch_, and trudged up the stairs to their dorm. Scotty was bellowing the soundtrack to titanic, A muggle movie that Angelina had seen countless times. Because she liked boats…and Jack.

Mostly Jack

She wondered why it was so much easier for rose to admit that she liked Jack, than it was for Katie to admit she liked Oliver. It wasn't as if her parents were totally against him or she was already engaged, or anything like that. Katie was just being stubborn. Alicia rose an eyebrow in Scott's direction.

"What are you singing…sorry bellowing?" she asked softly.

"Ach, that'd be one of Celine Dion's greatest songs lass."

"Muggle music?" Alicia nodded. "Maybe you could stop yelling it so loud, whisper or hum or something. We're trying to think"

"About Miss Katie and Master Oliver?" Scott stopped humming immediately. "I suppose it's futile to convince you to leave well enough alone. So I may as well join in the fun"

"You know something?" Angelina asked Hopefully.

"That Katie talks to herself a lot when she doesn't think anybodies listening." Scott grinned broadly.

Alicia groaned and fell backwards on the bed. "_everybody knows that_ MacGregor, do you know anything that's helpful"

Scott chuckled, "you didn't let me finish lass"

"so you do know something?"

"Hush. Right then, where was I?"

Angelina opened her mouth to remind him but shut it again when Scott glared at her.

"So Katie waltzed in here the other night, beaming like anything. I had been sleeping, before she made so much noise, andyway she must have forgotten I was here, because she said something very curious."  
"yes…?" the girls probed.

Scott stopped for a minute, Had he been human he would have cockd his head thoiughtfully.

"…i…I can't remember"  
the girls faces fell.

"I'm kidding, don't look so blue. She said that "the plan was working" then she fell very silent and sat down against the door"

"what then?"

"I don't know, she mumbled something along the lines of peppermint icecream and ran from the room"

"Ange!" Alicia exclaimed, "shes been flirting with tai to make Oliver Jealous, that makes sense now, that makes a lot of sense"

Angelina nodded, "which is why Wood's been so damn miserable"

They turned to look at Scott, and then frowned, "but what about the twins, why are they reading?"

* * *

The first time the girls had approached Fred and George they had actually been doing something legitimate, they were looking for the easiest, and most undetectable explosive potion in the book. They'd found it, and were planning on using it for a legitimate reason, namely messing with Oliver's head. (After all Oliver was half insane at the best of times, for amusement one only had to give him a push in the right direction and sit back and enjoy the ensuing chaos)

Before the next time Angelina and Alicia approached though, they were approached by a much taller, much less prettier (in their opinion anyway.) and much bulkier figure.

"I need you to do something for me" Oliver said quietly taking a sniff at the vile sitting on the table in front of Fred, it sizzled threateningly and Oliver put it down convinced that it was likely to blow up in his face. these were the twins he was talking to after all.

George looked up. "It'll cost you," he said blankly and looked down to the powder he was mixing with butterbeer.

"What do you want" Oliver inquired, not in the least surprised. Most of their shenanigans came with a cost.

"No practise for a week" Fred said quickly. (which offcourse explains why their was no practise, Oliver was the type of quidditch captain that scheduled more and harder practises when he was feeling down, rather than what Angelina and Alicia had believed)

George nodded "that and twelve galleons."

"Done" Oliver said. The twins looked up in horror.

"What?" they mouthed in shock.

"This is worth it. I need you to find a potion formula for me; it'll be in one of two places, in Snapes personal text books, or in that girls' magazine… Lady whatever…"

Fred collected himself. "You're setting us homework?

"You get to steal things of Snape" Oliver pointed out.

"True, that's always a bit of a thrill" George agreed. "okay we'll do it"

"The potions called Pheromonius" Oliver informed him, "get me the ingredients and the formula, that's all I ask. Then you'll get the money"

"And no practise this week" George reminded him. A look of pain spread across Oliver's face.

Then he breathed deeply mumbled something to himself and nodded. "no practise."

* * *

They still hadn't found it when Oliver and Katie returned from the Jennings event. Oliver kissed Katie again at the bottom of the stairs, once she was in her dorm, Oliver fell on the couch next to where the twins were still searching. "well you've had, the week off practise for your troubles" he said. "any luck?"

"Oliver, this potion doesn't exist!" George whinged.

"Ofcourse it doesn't, but it kept the two of you off my back about Tai Jennings and Kates"

"wow" Fred seemed amazed

"that's clever" George added.

Oliver laughed, "you're welcome to give up now if you like"

"you are so so low, capt'n" the twins exclaimed, launching the omnibus _lady witch_ at him. Oliver ducked laughing.

* * *

A/N: i know this chapter ain't so great, its a bit of a filler for next chapter. which (finger's crossed will be along shortly. so i really hoped you enjoyed this even if it was only because it says "shenanigans" (which is my favourite word at the moment as my ancient history class can testify to) so thanks for reading. even if i don't deserve it because i'm such a terrible updater.

Lady Arre


End file.
